


a dork with the internet

by teroru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroru/pseuds/teroru
Summary: mingyu has a huge crush on wonwoo and internet is his home. he's also a klutz so there's little surprise to see him putting a like on wonwoo's photo. everything sounds normal and ideal, except the said photo was unedited, completely unfashionable and irrelevant to whatever is going on. oh, and also the photo was the first instagram photo wonwoo posted in the year of 2012.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lots of thirsting and fanboy-ing done i'm almost embarrassed to admit that i've written this based on many personal experiences goodbye.  
> ps: text editting format on ao3 is a little upsetting, i swear it looks better on my word document

ok, so mingyu admits that he may have a huge crush on wonwoo who he literally only spoke to once. to make matters worse, it was a one-sided conversation with mingyu flustering over both wonwoo’s alluring leering appearance and the hanging anxiety of his assignment’s deadline.

 

well it happened exactly like how you’d picture it.

it was that great monday afternoon, by great, mingyu would dictate it as white elongated, fluffy clouds dappling in skies sheltering the beauty of sun from humanity. when quite the entire class was rushing out of the lecture room to catch one of the famous motivational speaker who happened to also be a famous movie star. and mingyu being that 6-foot tall child who remembers things at the worst timing—his assignment’s deadline. at this moment, he could only blame his habit of procrastinating and the word ‘tomorrow’. in a blurry of actions and his panicky state, he had stalked down a few steps, his sage unzipped bag dangling on his arm, he had hold onto a stranger’s yellow sweater-ed arm firmly, “hey,” he started.

startled, there was a little jolt from the other boy who then looked at mingyu slightly puzzled at the gesture, rounded glasses that fits him perfectly. their eyes met for a brief moment, and mingyu could only stare back at the glamouring, mysterious gaze that mimicked the andromeda galaxy. gulping, mingyu cleared his throat, released the grip of the other’s sweater,

 

“um, sorry, do you remember the due date for the assignment given last monday?”

“yeah, supposed to e-mail to the lecture next week’s wednesday,” he replied.

his voice was husky yet mellow and mingyu took a mental note of how he pulls his sweater down his wrist, past his palms only revealing his pale and delicate fingers—a little rosy on the tips as he tightens his grip around his textbooks. before mingyu could ask for his name, the other gave him a dismissive nod and heads out of the class.

 

***

 

 

mingyu is the man of the internet.

 

his source of every bit of news literally comes from the internet. sometimes he has to pretend that he just knew someone when the truth was that he had stalked said someone quite a few times on the internet. the campus was enormous, so it’s given that he hasn’t known everyone by name. mingyu was determined though, driven by the invisible force of his feelings, that he would find out about yellow sweater-ed guy even if it meant searching through the university records (which of course he has no excess to). he spent the night aimlessly scrolling through lists of club members, friends of friends list on facebook but was only left with a lot of irritating hair ruffles and disappointing sighs.

 

he gives up after an hour, heaving yet another heavy sigh as he lifts his phone up and opens his twitter account.

 

@mingyu97

is there a chance of someone sneaking into the campus to steal my feelings?

 

his twitter follow count was an 80, most of them from his high-school whom had gone overseas or are in different university and some who chose the same university as him.

 

@booSK  _in reply to @mingyu97_

@mingyu i literally left you for 2 hours today what the fuck did you do again??????

 

a small smile was playing on mingyu’s face, maybe seungkwan knows the mysterious guy, since he admittedly knows a number of acquaintances around the campus (who he agrees to be regarded as useful resources). evil, mingyu thought.

 

@mingyu97 _in reply to @booSK_

you know that guy who sits in the third last row in lit class today?? yellow sweater, round glasses A REAL CUTIE

 

@booSK _in reply to @mingyu97_

@mingyu97 no.

 

@mingyu97 _in reply to @booSK_

@booSK you literally replied to me within 5 seconds did you even think

 

@bookSK _in reply to @mingyu97_

@mingyu nope

 

mingyu rolled his eyes, fingers already tapping furiously to shoot a reply before his phone buzzed lightly a notification popping down from the top of the screen.

 

@junhuiWen _in reply to @booSK_

@booSK @mingyu97 why are you guys talking about my lab partner creepily…? please don’t do weird things…

 

mingyu’s eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face. at last someone he could count on! back in high school, junhui was the school’s president. mingyu always said that junhui must’ve saved someone important in his past life to have good looks, good grades and everyone gushing over him all the damn time. they weren’t that close (because every time mingyu tries to crack a joke, he always gets a disapproving look from junhui who then keeps him in line), but junhui always acknowledges mingyu’s presence and opinions whenever there was a group discussion with their high school events, his sense of equality and judgment was admirable.

 

mingyu could considered him—a farfetched friend.

 

he sets his phone down, pushing his laptop onto his bed before he starts jumping—hands in the air while shouting incoherent cheers, completely oblivious to the fact that he shares a room with a senior who was then already video tapping the event, both amused and slightly annoyed with the commotion mingyu was causing.

 

“what! hyung stop recording!” mingyu half-yelled.

 

jeonghan smirked before he turned his phone around, revealing that it was LIVE on instagram with several comments flooding in (because jeonghan is a famous jerk) that read,

_what is he doing?!!_

_is he having a seizure?_

_lmaooooo_

_cute roommate!_

by then, mingyu was already yelling at the top of his lungs, ignoring the fact that the dorm has thin walls and busied himself claiming that he was bullied and all of the excitement was just staged.

later, they received a warning from the dorm coordinator.

 

in the midst of the brawl, mingyu’s phone buzzed several times,

 

(seungkwan) 19 25

helped your stupid ass get some information.

Jeon Wonwoo.

have fun lurking on the net.

buy me lunch tomorrow.

 

(junhui) 20 10

seungkwan said i should warn you personally

please don’t do anything weird.

and if anything happens, we are not friends.

 

***

 

like a routine, mingyu spends the next few days finding out about wonwoo.

and to much of his disappointments, wonwoo had many things on private on his facebook, the only thing mingyu could feast on is some of the old tagged photos that wasn’t on private with wonwoo wearing a blue t-shirt, and his hair was sort of emo-ish. mingyu could almost picture himself taking a photo of the current wonwoo and then putting his old photo in a collage with a word art that said GLO UP, lots of glitters and sparkles (but going anywhere close to wonwoo is already a difficult challenge).

 

furthermore, wonwoo’s profile photo was the least prominent. on it, wonwoo sat on a bench, black shorts and a white t-shirt with black linings on the sleeves and around the rounded neck collar (mingyu squinted pretty hard to get details). the thing about the profile photo was that 95% of it contained the breath-taking scenery behind wonwoo rather than himself. _that’s why i couldn’t find him_ , mingyu thought to himself. to make things more difficult, the photo itself was on private so there was no way mingyu could save it and then hopefully zoom in to take a better look.

wonwoo is a year older than him and as mysterious as how he already looks, he left absolutely no seeds of description of his interests, hobbies or any quotes/sentences that portrays his personality. at this point, mingyu had started wondering if wonwoo is even human.

 

mingyu also found that wonwoo has a twitter account.

on wonwoo’s twitter was a photo of a grey-Scottish fold cat and ¼ of his face shown which was too, on private. he had a follower count of 207 and a following count of 147, even his username was plain-- @jwonwoo17. not that mingyu was in place to complain but for the very least mingyu at least has a better profile description on his twitter than wonwoo’s,

_‘nothing much.’_

 

wonwoo was mysterious and seemed to be the type who keeps his life off publicity unlike mingyu who has most of his social sites on public, except for his twitter because he rants and talks about things that doesn’t make sense a little too much than what would be considered as normal.

moving on to wonwoo’s Instagram which surprise, surprise was also on private. the username was the same as his twitter but at least this time he has a better description that read _hi i’m wonwoo!_ not the best, but at least some hints of humanity and life. on wonwoo’s instagram was a follow count of 292 and following count of 300. he had a total photo count of 42 posted and a little part of mingyu shot up because the last time he checked (which was two weeks ago) it was 41. as quick as lightning he took a screenshot of the private profile, fingers tapping frighteningly fast.

 

(mingyu) 10 27

_photo_

seungkwan, he posted a photo.

 

(seungkwan) 10 50

cool.

 

(mingyu) 10 51

so…

 

(seungkwan) 11 00

i don’t follow him and

i also do not have any plans to follow him

by the way stop texting me because i’m trying to focus with the lecture slides thanks

 

(mingyu) 11 01

seungkwan please!!

i don’t ask for many things this is only thing i’d ask for

 

(seungkwan) 11 01

tf???????

you have literally been asking me for shit since we were kids

why don’t you just follow him on your own??

 

(mingyu) 11 02

i don’t want to be weird

he might think that i’m a creeper or something

 

(seungkwan) 11 15

and what makes you think he wouldn’t think i’m weird???????!!!!

you’re pissing me off mingyu.

you might have to buy me dinner if you keep this up.

 

(mingyu) 11 16

you’re my precious

 

(seungkwan) 11 17

you’re not my precious.

so bye

 

(mingyu) 11 30

IM SULKING

see u later

 

mingyu spent the rest of his communication skills class thinking about what wonwoo could be doing.

 

***

 

@mingyu97

nobody understands!!!!

 

@mingyu97

you don’t see people who can rock sweaters like that a lot.

 

@xuMH8 _in reply to mingyu97_

@mingyu i do ;)

 

@mingyu97

OH GOD I JUST SAW HIM IN THE CAFETERIA AND HE’S POUTING????? WHAT?????? THE FSPFLASLFLASDFAJSD

 

@mingyu97 _in reply to @xuMH8_

@xuMH8 ….. no

 

@mingyu97

guys, he’s so cute omg let me just take a photo

 

@junhuiWen _in reply to @mingyu97_

@mingyu97 fucking don’t.

 

@mingyu97 _in reply to @junhuiWen_

@junhuiWen ok sorry i wont.

 

@mingyu97

:) wonwoo is the most precious thing ever

 

@mingyu97

i hope he is eating well bc if he doesn’t i don’t know i don’t think my heart can take it

 

@mingyu97

SOMEONE PLEASE LOVE HIM (me)

 

***

 

(mingyu) 13 15

isn’t he cute?

_photo_

 

(seungkwan) 13 20

I’M TELLING JUNHUI

 

(mingyu) 13 20

NO PLEASE DON’T PLEASE

FUCK SEUNGKWAN DON’T JUNHUI WAS SITTING NEXT TO HIM PLEASE DON’T

PLEASE?

 

(seungkwan) 13 30

:p

 

***

 

(junhui) 15 00

i pointed at you jn, and he said

oh he was the one screaming in my lit class just now

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA

man, you funny

 

***

 

 

 

it was monday again, and honestly mingyu had never been so excited for monday because then he would be able to look at wonwoo quietly from the back again.

 

“you mean stare at him intensely with little hearts legitimately pouring out from both of your eyeballs?” seungkwan corrected.

 

“did i say that out loud?”

 

“yes,” seungkwan said flatly, swinging his bag heavily to his back as he bends to retrieve the brown pencil he dropped.

 

“why do you always carry a pencil can’t you just put it in you—“

 

“why don’t you ask yourself why do you crush on someone who doesn’t even know your name?”

 

mingyu’s lips formed a thin line and a frown soon appearing on his face, “you’re despicable!” he screamed, earning many weird stares from the entire hallway, mingyu decks down, his head hanging low as he stares daggers at seungkwan who had a shit-eating grin on his face. wondering to all the existing gods and devils for what he did to deserve this amount of humiliation.

 

they sat in the lecture with seungkwan still grinning and mingyu quite unpleasantly in a sour mood, though, the mood lightened up immediately as his eye catched wonwoo walking in to the lecture hall sitting 3 rows ahead of him on his left. he was wearing black long sleeves and black ripped jeans, his expression still unreadable.

 

“dude stop there’s hearts pouring out from your eyes,” seungkwan whispered earning a soft slap on his arm from mingyu.

 

“sigh, i really want to be his friend.”

 

“you just said sigh like verbally.”

 

“please just follow him for me,” mingyu begged, trying his puppy look on seungkwan which only further decreased the already impossible help from his friend.

 

mingyu redirected his gaze back at wonwoo again as the lecturer entered the room and saw another student, bleached hair, who mingyu knows by name called soonyoung greeting wonwoo and then seeing wonwoo scoot over, offering the seat to said person. by this week (which is the third week by the way) mingyu noticed that wonwoo never sits with the same person. to put it correctly, wonwoo just sits wherever he wants to and people come around sitting around him like it was the most natural thing ever.

it’s honestly a little cool, mingyu would think.

 

“what is?” seungkwan asked.

 

mingyu groans already defeated by his habit of saying things out loud, “how he always has a different seat mate.”

 

“oh.”

 

“i’m not saying that i don’t like sitting with you,” mingyu quickly added, “i just… he’s just so cool,” he added on the last part softly.

 

“hey can you lend me your phone?”

 

he handed his phone over to seungkwan with little hesitation and continued watching as wonwoo puts his arms on the desk, hands caressing the elbow part of his black sleeves in a twirling motion, a few tentative nods and then he would bring his hands up softly massaging the back of his neck, wonwoo then rummaged his pencil case and took out his phone.

 

“here, done,” seungkwan said.

 

“ok, stop poking me with the phone,” mingyu chided as he took his phone back; his eyes widened at the sight of the screen. and he could’ve sworn he felt his heart raced as fast as the rate of the stars exploding in the galaxies. on the screen showed wonwoo’s Instagram profile and the follow button was now changed to requested. he wanted to take the request back, but it was too late then, he knew wonwoo had seen it, he saw him taking his phone, the timing was right, seungkwan clicked on the follow button, wonwoo picked his phone up, seungkwan gave his phone back to him.

he must’ve seen it, there is no doubt.

 

mingyu looks back at seungkwan bewildered and in shock, the tips of his ears glowing bright red, “WHAT THE FUCK!” he bellowed so loudly the entire lecture class turned around to look at him and mingyu was sure that wonwoo was staring at him too, and now wonwoo will think that he’s that tall kid who screamed like a girl in lit class. frantically, he scans the lecture room, pretending as if he was unaware of the situation, but did not stop at wonwoo (he wouldn’t be able to take it if he sees wonwoo laughing at him) at that moment, mingyu was praying to god that maybe wonwoo wouldn’t notice that it was him who requested to follow but then again how can he not notice with mingyu’s profile photo. there were a few giggles from some girls, before mingyu could muster an apology,

 

“anything to share?” the lecturer asked, she tapped gently on the desk.

 

mingyu gulped nervously, still he made time to glare furiously at seungkwan, “nothing, sorry.”

 

“how could you?!” he growled lowly, sitting back down on his seat.

 

“no, thank me gyu, really, maybe this is the first step,” seungkwan said defensively.

 

and mingyu wanted to scream again, but he knows he shouldn’t, “you—“

 

“shh, class.”

 

***

 

wonwoo took a hundred years to accept the request (only 2 days but it felt like a long time).

and it was expected that he wouldn’t follow mingyu back. well, they literally spoke only once so…

 

it was eleven at night when mingyu was put on LIVE on jeonghan’s instagram for being barbaric again. (because now that he has access to wonwoo’s photos)

 

needless to say, they were called out by the dorm coordinator again and this time put on duty to clean their hall way.

 

***

 

@mingyu97

jeonghan hyung is a loser,, just made me clean his part as well??? wtf?

 

@mingyu97

will you believe it? it is mingyu’s first step towards a tru love

 

@mingyu97

did anybody notice him wearing his button up shirt today bc damn

 

@booSK _in reply to @mingyu97_

@mingyu97 stop.

 

@mingyu97

OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG his feed is so good omg

 

@mingyu97

guys what the fuck, how can someone be so stunning????????????????

 

@s-coups _in reply to @mingyu97_

@mingyu97 wow! someone’s getting it ;)

 

@mingyu97

i’m actually having a bit Of tearS NOW

 

@mingyu97

DUDE WHAT THE FUCK @booSK HE TAKES SUCH CUTE SELFIES I’M LIVING

 

@mingyu97

@booSK one of his caption read “i used my hyung’s shampoo today because it said damage repair but why am i still broken inside” OMG IM DYING HE’S SO LAME

 

@mingyu97

AHHHHHHHHHHHH IM HONESTLYSO HAPPY NOW

 

@mingyu97

…. seungkwan just blocked me

 

@xuMH8

i love drama @booSK BEST FRIEND!

 

@mingyu97 _in reply to @xuMH8_

@xuMH8 @booSK EXCUSE ME?

 

@xuMH8 _in reply to @booSK_

@booSK @mingyu97 yeah i got your back :D

 

@mingyu _in reply to xuMH8_

@xuMH8 @mingyu97 ???? are you guys seriously now??? SRS?????

 

***

 

(mingyu) 22 01

unblock me, you fool

 

(seungkwan) 22 30

tomorrow

 

(mingyu) 22 32

i honestly think that he’s just A CUTIE like hoyl shit, seungkwan

i’m so DASKDksdksak

 

***

 

it was a gloomy Sunday and usually mingyu would still be in bed until past noon. but today he was wide awake sitting on his bed, both hands clasped tightly as eyes locked onto the screen of his phone.

wonwoo posted a photo.

it was just a part of his eyes and the gloomy skies behind with the caption, “wish more days are like these, sleeping in sounds great!”

 

mingyu smiled softly, turning around as he tried to tame the butterflies in his stomach and lying down on his bed, still looking at wonwoo’s photo then double tapping on the photo and resisting the urge to comment me too! his thumbs moves naturally, tapping on wonwoo’s username and casually scrolling through until he reaches the end of his posted photos (which he had done for so many times), he tapped on the last photo revealing a lunch dish, the photo was blurry and left un-edited like all the first photos on Instagram appeared to be with only a caption ‘:)’ there was a few comments. before mingyu could click to read the comment, he dropped his phone on his face,

 

“fuck,” he gasped before hastily turning around to check if jeonghan was filming him to find the bed empty with sheets neatly folded. mingyu shrugged and figured that jeonghan must be out or something.

 

he heaved a relieved sigh and picked his phone up. what was on the screen left mingyu with noises similar to what screeching chairs sounds like.

 

so, his face might have left a like on wonwoo’s oldest Instagram photo posted on the eighth of april in the year of 2012.

he quickly hovers over the heart and unlike the photo, but wait what if wonwoo saw it, he must’ve saw it he just fucking posted a photo, he might just remove mingyu from his follower list. and mingyu can’t have that. so, without thinking twice mingyu moves his thumb again giving the photo a like.

until the realization that the notification might showed that he liked the photo twice and that’s weird so he took the heart away again.

 

“but thAT’S EVEN WEIRDER WHAT IF HE THINKS I’M JUST ATTENTIONS SEEKING?” he yelled and tapped like again.

 

and then it downed him that now whatever he does to try to correct himself it would appear weird. so, he does what he does most; texting seungkwan for help.

 

(mingyu) 09 25

seungkwan please help me

 

(seungkwan) 09 30

wow you’re up early

whats up

 

(mingyu) 09 30

i accidentally liked wonwoo’s photo from 2012

 

(seungkwan) 09 31

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

 

(mingyu) 09 31

stop fucking laughin??????????G???????????

DUDE WHAT IF HE THINKS IM WEIRD

i actually did it a lot of times

like un like and like again bc i just don’tknow

omg seungkwan

please reply me

 

mingyu groaned, he was honestly contemplating on how to throw himself out of his dorm and maybe fall to his death. his phone buzzed again and he picked it real fast not too sure if he was expecting any sort of reaction from wonwoo or was he expecting comfort from seungkwan.

instead it was junhui.

 

(junhui) 09 45

wonwoo just asked if i knew you

i thought you’d have something to do with his questioning.

 

(mingyu) 09 46

oh my god

why are you with him????n/m?

 

(junhui) 09 46

got an assignment, why do u ask me like you’re his bf

so what did you do

 

(mingyu) 09 46

look i can explain

but what did you say???

did you talk shit about me?????

 

(junhui) 09 47

is that what you think of me?

 

(mingyu) 09 47

no of course not!

 

(mingyu) 10 00

please reply me i’m dying

 

(junhui) 10 01

sorry

i just said i knew you since high school

asked him why

he just nodded

 

(mingyu) 10 02

wait how did he ask you

 

(junhui) 10 05

just

“remember that guy who screamed in lit class are you two close?”

like that

what did you do??????

 

(mingyu) 10 06

i liked his photo from 2012 by ACCIDENT

 

(junhui) 10 11

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH

 

he groaned again, louder this time and he was sure the other room could hear him.

 

@mingyu97

WHY FAT FACE WHY?????????????????

 

@mingyu97

can people die from shame????

 

***

 

mingyu spent the rest of his Sunday morning and afternoon mulling over things like wonwoo not knowing his name, and him constantly throwing his potentials away.

in the late evening, jeonghan came back to the dorm, with pizza and honestly, it was the only good thing that has happened to mingyu that day. and the scowl plastered on his face along sad aura he was emitting was a little hard to ignore.

 

“what’s making the guy sad?” jeonghan asked, a hint of playfulness lulling over his voice that made mingyu rolled his eyes voluntarily.

 

“thanks for the pizza,” mingyu said flatly.

 

“what’s bothering?”

 

mingyu quirked an eyebrow before cautiously biting on the pizza, still eyeing jeonghan (weirdly kind) who was then also looking at mingyu weirdly, “well…”

 

“yeah?”

 

“you see, there’s this guy.”

 

“huh, let me guess, he doesn’t know your name?”

 

“you’re half right,” mingyu said, faking a hand gun and shooting a wink at jeonghan.

 

“gross.”

 

“hyuuung,” mingyu whined, “really i don’t know what to do.”

 

“just do you,” jeonghan confidently said pumping his fist in the air, “if you fuck up which is quite a lot considering how you always—“

 

“please don’t insult me, i’m vulnerable.”

 

“yeah, just be you, if you’re meant to be then you’re meant to be. you won’t want to spend your life with someone who you constantly have to fake yourself for.”

 

mingyu nodded, jeonghan was right, and so far, mingyu had been doing exactly what he had said (being himself) because not like he could not fuck up or embarrass himself just because he wants to stop. he looks at jeonghan again, considering if he should give him a hug.

 

“if you hug me, i’ll knife you.”

 

ok maybe he shouldn’t.

 

***

 

(seungkwan) 20 37

hi sorry for the late reply

made a new friend wanna have lunch together tomorrow?

 

(mingyu) 20 48

i’m honestly kind of angry with you now?

 

(seungkwan) 20 49

sorry, lunch on me? ;)

 

(mingyu) 20 50

fine

 

(seungkwan) 20 51

not going to lit class btw

wait by the gate 12:30pm

going Italian

 

 

***

 

maybe it’s because he had been looking forward to every Monday literature class that now dreading it seemed like a foreign feeling in his gut.

 

mingyu took his usual back row seat, almost sinking into his chair as soon as he saw wonwoo walking into class. today he wore a blue sweater, and oh god, he’s doing that sweater over palm thing again.

“fuck,” mingyu muttered under his breath, diverting his gaze away and started drawing round circles on his notes.

 

just then a figure stood next to him, unmoving.

when mingyu looked up, he could only have gaped.

 

his heart was racing so quickly because jeon wonwoo was standing next to him. fucking jeon wonwoo who he had been thirsting over for the past few weeks. mingyu made a face, like he was unsure he was in the right place to smile or not. maybe wonwoo wants to punch him for being a creep.

 

“um,” mingyu started later collecting his things hastily and scooting over leaving a space for wonwoo.

 

to his surprise, wonwoo sat down next to him. all mingyu wanted was to yell for his bestfriend’s name to call for help because he can’t feel his legs, his brain is definitely making a lot of weird thoughts, and what is that ringing noise in his ear?!

 

“thanks, mingyu,” the voice broke mingyu’s train of panic.

 

“no problem!” he said a little too loudly, making wonwoo frown weirdly at him, “sorry, i uh, not yell,” he stuttered nodding his head convincingly, _you’re doing good you’re doing good!_

 

he looked down to his fingers immediately and missed the small endearing smile playing in the corner of wonwoo’s soft lips.

 

in between his class, mingyu managed to slipped into his twitter account, quickly tapping as he tries to protect time spent with precious wonwoo sitting next to him.

 

@mingyu97

@booSK @xuMH8 YOU GUYS WONT FUCKING BELIEVE WHO THE UCK IS SITTING NEXT TO ME NOW IT IS SO GREAT BEING ALIVE GOD IS WONDERFUL.

 

another half hour left until the literature class is over. mingyu tried to think of anything to open a topic with wonwoo but always backs out on the idea because what if the older wants to focus in class, and what if he ended up saying something stupid and weird. instead he spent some time, leaning back on his chair as he eyes wonwoo’s back tentatively. a little creepy, but it was the only way to save himself.

 

he was thinking again, why did wonwoo sit with him? what did he want to say? did he notice him liking his photo? _what if he thinks i’m a creep?_

wonwoo turned around, eyes peering over his shoulder to look at mingyu causing the younger to jolt up, straitening his back, “um, i don’t think you’re a creep,” wonwoo said. and mingyu almost died because wonwoo whispering in his low voice, oh my god.

 

“was i—from where?”

 

“from the creep part…”

 

“haha,” mingyu chuckled softly, “ok sorry.”

 

wonwoo shrugged, turning back to the lecturer, and mingyu took this opportunity to put his arms on his desk, so now he’s in the same eye level as wonwoo, and he looked over cautiously, this is the first time ever, that he has had this proximity with wonwoo is this even real? it kind of feels like a trick.

 

wonwoo’s round glasses drops a little on the bridge of his nose as he bends down, jotting notes neatly, and mingyu could see how sharp his eyes are, and still it was so mysterious. his thin, cherry lips, his pale neck and delicate fingers. mingyu lets out a soft sigh before his eyes fell on wonwoo’s again except this time wonwoo was looking at him as well.

 

“are you not going to take notes?”

 

“i’ll just read the slides later.”

 

wonwoo chuckled (mingyu is already dead), “well don’t come around grabbing me and asking me about assignment deadlines again.”

 

this only ignites the already present blush on mingyu’s cheeks as he recalls the day, and wait, wonwoo actually remembers that little action, or maybe it was too weird that’s why he remembered it. “for the record, i was panicking.”

 

the older rests his face on his palms and looks expectantly at mingyu, a glint of playfulness in both of his beautiful, beautiful eyes, “i thought you were hitting on me,” he said softly. and mingyu swore that if anyone could die from voice injection through their ears, from invisible frequencies it is now, it has to be wonwoo’s voice.

 

“what???” mingyu raised his voice slightly, only to have wonwoo hushed him down. “i wasn’t i swear!!” panic rose with each word and the surface of his cheeks burnt a bright rosy red.

 

wonwoo lets out quite a laugh, and mingyu notes on how his nose scrunches up as he clasped a hand over his stomach and the index finger of his left hand raises up to push his round glasses cutely, oh the delicacy… mingyu could only stare in awe.

 

“something to share again, mingyu?” the lecturer asked. this time the giggles from the girls were heard more audibly than before, and from the corner of his eyes mingyu could visibly see junhui smirking. _what the fuck?_

 

“sorry to interrupt,” he apologized, embarrassed.

 

“sorry,” wonwoo whispered later, eyes still in a crinkle as he looks over at mingyu.

 

mingyu puffs his cheeks (maybe that’ll help ease his blush), “forgiven…”

 

wonwoo struggled to fight back another laughter a hand over his mouth as he looks over the other direction.  strangely, they never spoke of how mingyu liked his photo thrice.

 

they parted ways when the lecture was over, mingyu watches patiently as wonwoo disappears down the hallway before he starts literally skipping to his next class.

 

 

@mingyu97

you know whats cute?????

 

@mingyu97

its that person in blue sweater laughing really cutely, yes its wonwoo ,,

 

***

 

it was way past 12:30 when mingyu was waiting by the gate for seungkwan (only 12:45). it was a pleasant weather, so he couldn’t complain much other than his soring legs since he thought he was late and had been running his way to the gate.

unlocking his phone, he checks his Instagram again, but wonwoo hasn’t posted anything. like a routine, he logs into his twitter,

 

@mingyu97

here, waiting for the always late boo seungkwan honestly….

 

@s-coups _in reply to @mingyu97_

@mingyu97 somethings never change….

 

@mingyu _in reply to @s-coups_

@s-coups i literally ran my way here thinking i was late and 10 minutes has passed!

 

@s-coups _in reply to @mingyu97_

@mingyu97 stop making the poor guy wait @booSK

 

before, he could tweet back, he caught a breathless wonwoo arriving at the gate. they both looked at each other, but only mingyu’s expression seemed alarmed and surprised.

 

“hey, sorry did you wait long?” wonwoo asked, breathing heavily. they were little beads of sweat sliding down his neck and wonwoo wipes it gently with tissue (mingyu was internally screaming again).

 

“wait…? wait for what?” he asked blankly.

 

“seungkwan said—“

 

“did you just say seungkwan?”

 

“um yes? we actually just met yesterday?”

 

“what else?” mingyu asked abruptly, and he could see wonwoo’s expression a little confused and taken aback, “wait, im sorry, i am not angry, but seungkwan is my bestfriend who is known for weird antics and im a little worried because i don’t like his pranks and he always gets me in trouble.” mingyu said in a breath.

 

wonwoo blinked hardly before laughing, nose and eyes crinkling again, he reaches for the pack of tissues from his bag, and daps one over mingyu’s forehead gently, leaving the taller of the two puzzled, confused, in a blur and really, really about to burst.

 

“t—thanks,” he said taking over the now covered in his sweat tissue, the weather wasn’t even hot to begin with, and wonwoo wasn’t even sweating anymore.

 

“he just told me to meet you here, that he and junhui would be over the Italian restaurant waiting because they finished class earlier.”

 

“... is that why you approached me this morning?” mingyu asked, a little hurt and disappointed because what if wonwoo’s just doing it because seungkwan told him to do so. what if wonwoo doesn’t think of mingyu as someone he would approach for the sheer idea of mingyu himself?

 

“what?” wonwoo questioned back before chuckling and looking away shyly, “nah, that was me.”

 

“oh.”

 

“well, i just thought i could get to know you after you’ve caused such a scene on my old Instagram photo,” wonwoo said calmly as he removes his blue sweater, folding it messily and tucking it into his bag.

 

“OH,” mingyu replied, louder than necessary and he could hear the ringing in his ear again, “that, right,” he said chuckling lowly. “I CAN EXPLAIN.”

 

wonwoo chuckled and pulled mingyu along as he leaves the gate, “we should get going because i’m kind of really hungry.”

 

later they arrived at the restaurant, mingyu looked completely bamboozled and wonwoo just looked really refreshing. needless to say, he and seungkwan had quite an argument about the situation, and wonwoo was about to interrupt before junhui raised his hand and showed him an unamused face, “just leave them be.”

 

“so, you’re all out making a new friend while ignoring your BESTFRIEND who was having a life crisis?” mingyu argues, exaggerating the bestfriend part.

 

“i was out helping you match-make, you ungrateful palm tree!”

 

“palm tree?” mingyu scoffs, “PALM TREE???”

 

seungkwan rolled his eyes, “don’t get so triggered, pole.”

 

while they were arguing wonwoo tapped on junhui’s shoulder, “are they always like this?”

 

junhui looked a little annoyed before he claps his hands together rather loudly, “alright, cut it out and can you please focus on your crush here because really,” he cleared his throat, “seungkwan and i have to go in like 15 minutes for a meeting.”

 

“WHAT CRUSH?” mingyu hollered, laughing nervously while his expression mirrors a deer in headlights.

 

he turned around to hopefully convince wonwoo that it was a joke only to see the older, nervously playing with the plate of salmon alfredo, a soft blush on both of his cheeks. mingyu’s mouth opened to say something but he could only mimicked wonwoo’s moves except with a stronger blush.

 

this is getting a little ridiculous.

 

first of all, why the hell is wonwoo blushing? that, itself raise a lot of questions. second of all—

 

“second of all, you are speaking quite loudly,” seungkwan interrupted.

 

and mingyu again looked like he had committed the biggest scene and however got permitted to enter heaven. “I—“

 

“this is actually pretty funny, thanks for including me, seungkwan,” junhui chirped.

 

and pretty soon, mingyu was arguing with the two of his high school friends who he really wants to choke and also thank them for setting this up, but really wants to choke them to death as well. later, they were told to leave the restaurant for noise disruption and disrupting the comfort of other customers.

 

mingyu felt the worst as he watched junhui and seungkwan’s residing back fading as they rushed to their meeting while wonwoo walked by his side quietly passing by the gate and arriving at the campus. man, he didn’t even get to eat much of his food, and now wonwoo is probably still hungry.

 

“sorry about that.”

 

“it’s okay, junhui sort of told me that something like that might happen.”

 

“at this point i’m not even going to be surprised at what he has told you,” mingyu sighed, both from amusement and tiredness.

 

“really?”

 

“yeah, really.”

 

“then you wouldn’t be surprised that he also shows me your tweets, right?”

 

“…”

 

“oh… i guess—“

 

“you know, i really want to yell right now, but then i’m like kind of like trying to hold my image together and also i don’t want to freak you out, but i probably already have.”

 

all wonwoo could do was laugh at mingyu exasperatedly trying to explain himself again for the nth time of the day it probably isn’t the healthiest thing to do. “i also saw you, from jeonghan hyung’s LIVE.”

 

“oh my god………….”

 

mingyu’s phone buzzed, groaning he took a look to see a text from seungkwan. “hold on,” he said under his breath. and wonwoo nods, fishing his phone out as well.

 

(seungkwan) 14 43

sorry to interrupt your date but need u over G231 help with the paper pls

 

then a notification popped out on top of the screen and it read “@jwonwoo17 is now following you.”

 

mingyu looked at wonwoo again only receiving a full-blown smile directed at him, and he laughs quietly, still in trance of annoyance and cloud9 because ok seungkwan is interrupting and @jwonwoo17 just fucking followed him. jesus.

 

before mingyu could say something about the situation his phone buzzed again, this time for a consecutive four times.

 

(seungkwan) 14 56

look

i hate blackmailing but if you don’t come over by 3:05

i’ll allow myself to send the private texts of you begging me to follow wonwoo and u thirsting for him

i believe i have made myself clear.

 

mingyu yelped before sending a voice clip, “i’ll be there in 5.” he looked at wonwoo, a little, ok actually, very reluctant to leave, but wonwoo seemed to understand the dire situation.

 

“you know, i really think you should go because i don’t know what kind of consequences you’ll face if you don’t reach there by 5 minutes.”

 

“you’re right.”

 

so mingyu did what he has to he said a lame goodbye and a see you to wonwoo who ushers him to hurry the hell up. he reached his destination at 3 04 completely out of breath. seungkwan spares him a good 5 minutes to catch his breath before they could get down to the paperwork. half an hour later, mingyu grabbed his phone out to see notifications that made his heart bubble.

 

@jwonwoo17 has requested to follow you

on twitter and

 

@jwonwoo17 has posted a photo of you

 

mingyu quirks and eyebrow tapping on the notification faster than his usual speed.

it was a photo from just now, when mingyu was frantically reading seungkwan’s text. there were little beads of sweat sticking on his forehead, and his hair was tousled; he looked worn out. and normally, mingyu would grimaced at the photo and demand it to be taken down, but looking a little further down to see the caption that read,

 

_so far, the best photo i’ve taken. or maybe, it’s because of the person in the photo? :)_

he could live with that.

 

***

 

@mingyu97

i should start deleting my ugly posting

 

@booSK _in reply to @mingyu97_

@mingyu97 just deactivate

 

@mingyu97 _in reply to @booSK_

@booSK how could i do that? <3 @junhuiWen <3

 

@jwonwoo17 _in reply to @mingyu97_

@mingyu how about you start directing them at the person instead? :D

(tweet favourited by @booSK and @junhuiWen)

 

@mingyu97 _in reply to @jwonwoo17_

@jwonwoo17 :)))))) lunch tomorrow?

(tweet favourited by @jwonwoo17)

 

@booSK

i wonder why doesn’t mingyu like the photo i posted on 2012?????

 

@junhuiWen

i wonder why doesn’t mingyu like the photo i posted on 2012?????

 

@mingyu97

i hate my friends

**Author's Note:**

> 6598 worth of words, most of them was just text-editting so don't be fooled ;)  
> leave me some comments (i meant cry about meanie with me because i honestly cant take anymore of this next-level trash im currently exhibiting) i could've probably inserted more plots and ideas into this, because it was honestly so fun to write about, but i firued out i'll leae it be, maybe next time i'd be able to write one with wonwoo's perspective. anyway, totally got this whole cute mingyu crying over wonwoo from those videos where he literally was cheering for his boyfriend. who could resist?! i also really like the concept of texting fictions and tweets and stuff. (ok maybe i just really like meanie in any concept bye)  
> thanks so much for reading! i really appreciate it! and sorry for the odd mistakes that i didn't notice. have a great day ahead.


End file.
